undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 86
This is Issue 86 of Fear The Living, titled ....That Are Always Tough To Resolve..... This is the eighth issue of Arc #11. Issue 86 Wesley Snipe's POV “So Wesley, what was that terrible news you were going to tell Rose, I could use some terrible news from you people.” Dwight says, staring at me through the rear view mirror. “Someone close passed away.” I say, trying to keep my voice in the same tone, deeply trying not to let my voice crack of sadness. “And who would that be, come on I’m standing on edge here, give a pal the details.” Dwight says. ”Please tell me it was Ken.” He continues, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. “It, it, it is Ken.” I say, and I quickly look down, trying not to look at Rose or Logan. “FUCK YES.” Dwight says, and he punches the roof of the car. “How?” I can hear Rose asking, and I can practically hear the tears coming out of her, and the sound of her voice cracking. “He was, wounded fatally when that bomb went off back at the lab, he was bleeding out, practically begged me to leave him behind so I wouldn’t die.” I respond, but my voice is drowned out by the tears and sobs that are coming from Logan. “This is going to be so great, you guys won’t believe the day I’ve got planned for y’all. It’s going to be so fun.” Dwight says, in a sinister and devious voice. I can’t even begin to imagine what Dwight is planning on doing to us. ---- A silent hour has passed in the car, Dwight has been dropping little hints about what he is going to do with us, but I don’t even pay attention to him, neither do Rose or Logan, I have to find a way to save the both of them. Dwight has to make us stop eventually, and when that moment comes, I’ll kill him. “Rose.” Dwight says, but Rose keeps her attention focused on the road. “Hey little bitch, stop the car, see the first of what I got planned for y’all.” Dwight says, and Rose stops the car. I look outside through the windows of the car, and I see a river on the other side of us. Dwight flings his door open, and drags along Logan with himself. Rose stares at me, and I can see the anger in her eyes. I bet she blames me for Ken’s death. Who wouldn’t? I used to be a bandit, she could easily guess I’ve just been a spy so far, and I offed Ken myself. But I would never off Ken, not after he took me into the group. “Hey pirate, you coming or do I got to put a bullet in Logan here for you to wake up?” I hear Dwight say, so I fling my door open and walk outside. I walk towards Dwight, and I stand right in front of him, and he gives me one of the creepiest smiles I’ve ever seen. “Ok, so for my first trick, I’m going to need two volunteers. Rose and Wesley, thank you for your brave volunteering. So both of you are going to duel to the death, in front of little Logan here, and if you don’t, I’ll shoot Logan. The rules? THERE ARE NONE! NOW FIGHT.” Dwight says, and Rose turns to face me. I look at Dwight, and he just smiles back at me, and he digs his pistol deeper into Logan’s gut. I turn to Rose, and she already has he hands up, ready to fight. I might as well let her win, she deserves it. She is about to lunge at me, when a gunshot rings out of nowhere. ---- James Blackdango's POV I turn around and sprint in the same direction that Evan started to sprint in, sure it is going deeper into the Lab, but I acted in the moment. Dan whips out his pistol, and points it forward at the first bandit that appears in front of us, he pulls the trigger, putting a bullet in the bandit’s forehead. I quickly stop near the bandit’s corpse, and I pull the bandit’s gun off of him. I finally yank it off just in time to turn around and put a bullet in a biter that was at biting range. I turn back around and see that the others are ahead of me. I start sprinting as fast as I can to them, trying to catch up. They suddenly stop when they reach the wall at the end of the corridor. “DEAD END!” Dan yells, and I finally catch up to them. “Oh fuck.” Evan says, staring at the dead end. “How are we going to get out of this one?” Dan asks. I look around, and I see a window plastered high over us. “THERE!” I yell, pointing upward. Dan doesn’t have time to say anything as he quickly has to put a bullet in a biter that was dangerously close to us. “We aren’t that fucking tall James.” Dan mumbles out. Evan turns around, and he quickly lays a punch on a biter that was right in front of him, he then proceeds to stomp its head into a bloody mess. “I got an idea.” I say, and I point the gun towards the window, pulling the trigger, and multiple shards of glass fall down around us. Evan quickly scoops down and grabs one of the shards, and he turns around and he shoves the shard into a biter’s eye socket. I look up at the window, and I look at the wall next to us. I walk back until my back hits the opposite wall, and I sprint towards the wall. I quickly jump at it, placing both feet on the wall, I proceed to use my momentum to propel myself even more upward, and I place one of my hands onto the ledge of the window, I quickly pull myself up, and I look down to see a the woods outside. “YOU WERE SAYING DAN?” I yell to Dan, and he looks up to see me standing on the ledge. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Dan yells, smiling. I place on arm out, so that Dan can easily jump up and grab it. He does that, and I quickly pull him up, and he jumps to the woods. I look back and Evan proceeds to jump up and grab my hand, I pull him up, but a biter proceeds to grab his leg, and start pulling him down. I start straining my arm trying to pull Evan up, but a couple of other biters start to pull at his leg also. I finally use all the strength I can conjure up to yank him up and due to the strength of this we both fall off the window ledge. When I land on my back I quickly pull Evan to his feet and start sprinting into the woods with Dan. ---- Ben Renolds's POV I point my pistol forward, itching to shoot any biter that appears. I continue to sprint forward, not stopping until my legs can’t hold up anymore, but my legs can still hold up. I strain my eyes to see three people quickly climbing up a tree. The third one looks at us before looking up at the tree and climbing it. I quickly turn my attention to them, and I start sprinting as quickly as I can towards them. Whoever they are, I have to know. They could be bandits, hell they could be someone from the group for all I know. Which is why I got to know who they are. I quickly raise my pistol and put a bullet in a biter that was close to us. “Where the hell are you taking us Ben?” D.L. says, as he struggles to keep up with me. “I saw a couple of people over there, I got to know if they are from the group or not.” I say, and I quickly stop as we get near to the tree. “HEY, I SAW YOU GUYS OVER THERE, YOU CAN’T JUST SIMPLY HIDE!” I yell to them. I see a head poke out to see who we are, and I see a familiar eyepatch. “X! IS THAT YOU! COME ON WE’RE FRIEDNLY, WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE MORE BANDITS APPEAR!” I yell up to him. Then David and Andrew also make themselves visible. “WELL I DON’T KNOW WHAT I JUST WALKED INTO BUT I DO KNOW THAT WE GOT TO GET GOING, COME ON GUYS.” I yell, and they start to climb down. Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues